Starting over
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: What if Itachi decided to warn the Hokage of the coup by the Uchiha Clan? What if he decided to take Sasuke and run? What if they took Naruto with them? How would this change things? Would they be for the better or the worst?


# Naruto #  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and company. I do however own other characters and the plot. Unless otherwise stated.*  
*A/n: I came up with this on a whim. Plz review and let me know what ya think. Also plz excuse my program. I am writing on my phone cause my computer is down for the time being.*

Uchiha Itachi knew what his Father and his clan was going to do. He gave an anonymous tip to the Hokage before he packed up his and his younger brother Sasuke's stuff. As the snuck out of their district and away from the village Sasuke heard screaming and crying.

"Nissan what was that?" Said Sasuke

Itachi had a pretty good idea and hid his brother before confronting the ones surrounding the small child. Once they left Itachi said, "Naruto are you alright?"

Naruto sniff led and said,"I didn't do anything to them."

Itachi sighed and said,"Where are you living now?"

Naruto looked down and said, "I'm not staying anywhere. I got kicked out of the Orphanage and the manager of the building Jiji set up for me threw me out as soon as he left."

Itachi sighed and said,"Alright then come on you'll come with us. Were leaving fore a war breaks out."

So with that the three boys left Konoha. The third Hokage handled the Uchiha clan's coup. He was very surprised to find that both Itachi and Sasuke had fled and even more so that they had taken Naruto with them.

It had been 5 years since then. And it was now the day of the Genin exam. Four boys walked toward the gate of Konoha. One had black hair that resembled a duck's butt in the back with onyx eyes. He wore black non pants, a black muscle shirt, and a dark blue vest. The vest bore the Uchiha fan on the back. This boy's name was Uchiha Sasuke. The second had short spiky sun blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. He wore black non pants with his feet and legs covered in bandages. A black T-shirt with his arms and hands bound in bandages. And a bright orange hooded sleeveless sweater that was zipped up but left open. This boy was Uzumaki Naruto. The third boy had bright red wavy hair that reached to his butt and bright emerald green eyes. He wore purple nin pants and a purple vest on top of a long sleeved mesh shirt. His name was Uzumaki Kurama. The last boy had short red hair and bright blue eyes. Upon his head was the kanji for 'love'. Around both his eyes were thick black bruises. He wore a black jumpsuit with a mesh shirt under it. He wore a gourd on his back. His name was Gaara.

"Halt. Can I help you four?" Said the guard at the gate.

Sasuke said, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. These are my brothers Uzumaki Naruto and Kurama. And this one here to my right is Gaara. Were returning to Konoha."

They were shocked and the guard said, "Go to the Hokage Tower."

Just like that all four boys disappeared in various ways. Sasuke in crows, Naruto in feathers, Kurama in rose petals, and Gaara in sand. They appeared in the third Hokage's office together one by one. Hiruzen was surprised to say the least and said,"Who are you four?"

Naruto said,"Ouch Jiji. I haven't been gone that long for you to forget me."

"Naruto?!" Said Hiruzen shocked

"Yep. These are my brothers Uzumaki Kurama, Gaara , and Uchiha Sasuke." Said Naruto

"Didn't your brother go with you Sasuke?" Said Hiruzen

"Itachi died last year." Said Sasuke

Hiruzen was shocked and said, "How did that happen if you don't mind me asking?"

"He had a blood disease. It was like a cancer and it ended up hampering his ability to fight. He died protecting all of us from Gaara's Father." Said Sasuke :  
"My Father is the Yondaime Kazekage." Said Gaara

That was a shock to Hiruzen who went to open his mouth only for Naruto to say, "Gaara was like me Jiji."

"Was Naruto?" Said Hiruzen

"I am no longer sealed in the seal. My demonic power is but I am no longer physically in the seal." Said Kurama

Hiruzen was shocked and Sasuke said, "Naruto released the seal. He was caught by the same masked man that his mother was the night he was born. To save Kurama he released him. Itachi resealed his demonic chakra but left Kurama outside the seal. Because he is no longer the Kyuubi that man can't hurt Naruto again. He wanted all the tailed demons for some reason. Itachi was going to do the same for Gaara but didn't get the chance. I have all his notes if you want to look at them. He used his mageko sharingan to control the demon."

Hiruzen motioned for them. If he could do as Itachi had done to save Naruto he would do the same for Gaara. He looked through it all and said, "I myself can do this. But I don't have anyone with his sharingan."

"I have it now. Mines an eternal mageko sharingan. Itachi gave me his eyes before he died. I won't go blind like the others who've held this upgrade." Said Sasuke activating his eyes

Hiruzen said,"Then the two of us will finish your brother's work."

It wasn't long before another boy stood with them. This one had black and tan hair and bright honey eyes with the same black mask as Gaara. He said, "Thank you Sarutobi-sama. I'm Shukaku."

Hiruzen wrote up all the paperwork for them and said, "Here these will get you into the Academy."

They took the scroll and said, "Thank you sir."

Naruto said, "Jiji there will be a few others coming."

Sasuke said, "Itachi had four boys of his own that are currently traveling with Gaara's two elder siblings Temari and Kankuro. Plus there is another Suna nin and an Iwa nin. Sasori and Deidra. Their friends of Itachi's. Plus there are two girls coming . One from rice and another from grass. One is Uzumaki Karin she is Naruto's cousin. The other is actually his girlfriend."

Naruto merely smiled and said, "We split up cause of that guy and Gaara's dad. Plus it gave us a chance to get everything ready for them."

"We'll be living in the Uchiha district if its still available." Said Sasuke

"It is. I'll have it cleaned for you while you are all taking your exam." Said Hiruzen politely, "Call it a payment due to Itachi. He warned us about your clan's coup before leaving with you two. Though may I ask why you went with them Naruto?"

"Itachi and I heard him being attacked. Since he was thrown out yet again Itachi brought him with us. Said it was safer he was with us then to leave him here and risk them blaming him for my families problems. Plus Itachi said it gave Naruto a chance at a normal life with a family." Said Sasuke

Hiruzen said, "The others who are coming how many of them are going to be joining the Ninja forces?"

"Sasori, Deirdre, and Ryūzetsu are ANBU level. Temari and Kankuro are Genin as is Karin . The boys are quadruplets and are only 8. So they'll be at the Academy." Said Naruto

"Alright I will make sure that they are tested. Gaara I'll be placing you on a team with Temari and Kankuro. I figure that's what your Father would have done." Said Hiruzen

"Thank you sir. We were training to be a team to start with before Itachi rescued us." Said Gaara

With that they left. Both Gaara and Shukaku left in sand. They appeared in the academy in Umino Iruka's class. Naruto in feathers, Sasuke in crows, Kurama in roses, Gaara in Sand, and Shukaku in Sand as well. When Iruka recovered he said, "Who are you five?"

They bowed and as the stood up straight they said, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kurama, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Shukaku. We are here to take the Genin exam."

Sasuke gave the scroll yo Iruka who read it and said, "Alright go ahead and have a seat then boys."

Once seated all five took their exam and when done they sat quietly all but the taps of the pens. They in actuality were holding a conversation about their classmates and what they should do for teams. Kurama and Shukaku decided to try for the same team while Naruto and Sasuke tried for their own team. When the exam ended all five boys bore a Hai-ate.

One girl with bubblegum pink hair came over and said, "Um...Sasuke-kun?"

This caused many of the adults to turn to her and look at who she was talking too only to see the youngest Uchiha with the damn Demon brat. Sasuke said, "Yes Miss. Haruno?"

Sakura blushed and said,"Would you like to go get some late lunch since we weren't given a break during the exam?"

Sasuke said, "Thank you for the offer but you are not my type."

Naruto smiled and said, "My Nissan is gay Miss Sakura sorry."

Sakura turned even redder as she squeaked, "Oh. Sorry Sasuke-kun."

"It's quite alright. Gaara, Kurama, and Shukaku are unattached at the moment. Maybe one of them would like to accompany you to lunch?" Said Sasuke

Kurama said, "We are terribly sorry Sakura-chan but we all must be getting home. The rest of our family will be arriving in the morning and we must get everything ready."  
Once away Sasuke said, "Thank you little brother for the save back there. And I'm sorry you three for putting her on you."

"Welcome and no harm done. Right guys?" Said Naruto

"Yeah." Said Shukaku getting two more agreements, "So what now guys?"

But before anyone could say anything Naruto hit the ground with a yelp and everyone turned and it was Sasuke who in an ice cold voice, "Who threw that?"

One man foolishly answered as he said, "I did. Fucking demon should've stayed gone."

Sasuke merely said, "Gaara show thus idiot and the others what we do to insects that harm our family."

Gaara stood up and held his hand out and said, "Sabaku Kyū."

Everyone watched the sand leave his gourd and slam into the man and completely cover him in it. The man screamed from within it and Gaara said, "Fast or slow?"

Sasuke smiled a very vindictive smile as he said, "Fast but only cause we are pressed on time. Otherwise I would say slow."

Gaara then said,"Sabaku Sōsō."

The whole sand imploded and blood erupted from within the sand and when it came back to Gaara no a single trace of the man was left except for a bloody smear and Sasuke in a clear cold voice said, "Let that be a lesson to you idiots. Anyone who harms my family will pay with their lives."

With that they left and went home. They found the place fully stocked with everything they needed or would need in the future. They all hoped that the village got the message and there would be no more attempts on them or Naruto from that day forward. 


End file.
